Horizon (Imai Asami)
|Cover = 03. Horizon (CD).jpg |Japanese = |English = |artist = Imai Asami |released = April 21, 2010 |genre = J-pop |label = 5pb. Records |type = Single |Last = Strawberry ~Amaku Setsunai Namida~ / Kissing a dream 2nd Single (2009) |Next = Shangri-La 4th Single (2010)}} is the third single by Imai Asami. Tracklist CD #Horizon #regret #Horizon -off vocal- #regret -off vocal- Lyrics Horizon |-|Japanese= 遠い記憶　哀しいほど　果てしなく続く あの日と　同じ空に　何が見えるだろう Stay　凍える　今日の終わりに　明日の兆し　探していた 水平線　滲む輪郭　かき消された　monologue 逃れられない　運命でも　あきらめないで　いつかの未来を 涙の跡　なぞるように　描き出した想い 僅かな　夢の欠片　そっと降り注ぐ 戸惑いを閉じ込めて　笑うキミの　震える心を抱きしめた 幼き日々　潜む憧れ　不意によぎる　nostalgie 光と影が　交わる瞬間　謎解き明かす　答えがあるはず 世界中の　奇跡集め　まだ知らない場所へ 予感に　導かれる　闇の終わりへと いにしえの約束を　解き放って　痛みも勇気に変えるから 宙の彼方　星のように　刻まれてゆく願い 夜の帳超えて　永久に輝く 世界中の　奇跡集め　まだ知らない場所へ 予感に　導かれる　闇の終わりへと 新しい旅立ちに　立ち向かえば　眩しい夜明けが待っている |-|Romanji= Tooi kioku　Kanashii hodo　Hate shinaku tsuzuku Ano hi to　Onaji sora ni　Nani ga mieru darou Stay　Kogoeru　Kyou no owari ni　Asu no kizashi　Sagashite ita Suiheisen　Nijimu rinkaku　Kaki kesareta　monologue Nogarerarenai　Unmei demo　Akiramenai de　Itsu ka no mirai o Namida no ato　Nazoru you ni　Egaki dashita omoi Wazuka na　Yume no kakera　Sotto furi sosogu Tomadoi o toji komete　Warau KIMI no　Furueru kokoro o daki shimeta Osanaki hibi　Hisomu akogare　Fui ni yogiru　nostalgie Hikari to kage ga　Majiwaru toki　Nazo toki akasu　Kotae ga aru hazu Sekaijuu no　Kiseki atsume　Mada shiranai basho e Yokan ni　Michibikareru　Yami no owari e to Inishie no yakusoku o　Toki hanatte　Itami mo yuuk ni kaeru kara Sora no kanata　Hoshi no you ni　Kizamarete yuku negai Yoru no tobari koete　Towa ni kagayaku Sekaijuu no　Kiseki atsume　Mada shiranai basho e Yokan ni　Michibikareru　Yami no owari e to Atarashii tabi dachi ni　Tachi mukaeba　Mabushii yo ake ga matte iru regret |-|Japanese= 春風吹く頃には思い出す　あなたの横顔 いつから私達はすれ違っていたんだろう 初めて出逢った頃は　前髪も短く揃え 甘く溶かしたカフェ・オレ　添える指先　眺め　好きだと知った 二人で歩いた街も　移り変わり　見知らぬ朝　訪れる 私の側には　あなたはいない　それだけは二度と 変わらない事なのだと知る ねぇ　まだ好きでいい？ 静かに流れすぎる時間に焦る自分がいる いつかはこの痛みが和らいだりするのかな いつもの席に座り　少し苦い　グァテマラ・サンドライ 曇る眼鏡の向こう　誓った言葉　今も　覚えてるけど あれからもう随分と　時が経って　それでもまだ　想うのはきっと あなたよりも好きになれる人がいないから どこかに今も置き忘れた 心の鍵は　何処？ 手を繋ぎ歩いたあの桜並木　今年はもう　咲いているかな 会いたい様な　会いたくない様な　まるで　振り子時計 二人で歩いた街が　いつの間にか　新しい店　新しい道 振り返るとあなたはいない　それでも良いから いつか薄れてゆくそれまで あなたを好きでいい？ |-|Romanji= Haru kaze fuku koro ni wa omoi dasu　Anata no yoko gao Itsu kara watashi-tachi wa sure chigatte itan darou Hajimete de atta koro wa　Mae gami mo mijikaku soroe Amaku tokashita KAFE・ORE　Soeru yubi saki　Nagame　Suki da to shitta Futari de aruita machi mo　Utsuri kawari　Mi shiranu asa　Otozureru Watashi no soba ni wa　Anata wa inai　Sore dake wa nido to Kawaranai koto nano da to shiru Nee　Mada suki de ii? Shizuka ni nagare sugiru jikan ni aseru watashi ga iru Itsu ka wa kono itami ga yawaraidari suru no kana Itsu mo no seki ni suwari　Sukoshi nigai　GUATERAMA・SANDORAI Kumoru megane no mukou　Chikatta kotoba　Ima mo　Oboeteru kedo Are kara mou zuibun to　Toki ga tatte　Sore demo mada　Omou no wa kitto Anata yori mo suki ni nareru hito ga inai kara Doko ka ni ima mo oki wasureta Kokoro no kagi wa　Doko? Te o tsunagi aruita ano sakura namiki　Kotoshi wa mou　Saite iru kana Aitai you na　Aitakunai you na　Maru de　Furi ko dokei Futari de aruita machi ga　Itsu no ma ni ka　Atarashii mise　Atarashii michi Furi kaeru to anata wa inai　Sore demo ii kara Itsu ka usurete yuku sore made Anata o suki de ii? Category:2010 Singles Category:2010 Releases Category:Imai Asami Singles Category:Solo Singles